


Cockerel

by aestivali



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Girl Penis, Undressing, post-Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: There's a surprise waiting in Tahani's good place.





	Cockerel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesleepingsatellite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/gifts).



When Eleanor finally whips Tahani's silky panties off, they both gasp.

Her mound of curls is impossibly attractive, of course - but nestling in the middle is something unexpected: a small, brown, soft _penis_.

"Okay, not that I'm complaining," begins Eleanor, licking her lips, "but you never said you had that hiding down there."

"I didn't! It wasn't there yesterday!"

Eleanor stares. "So you just... grew a duck? I mean - a duck. A _duck_. A cockerel. Fork."

"What have they done to my beautiful body?" wails Tahani, ignoring Eleanor's fowl mouth.

"Hey, man," says Eleanor, reaching up to gently grasp Tahani's shoulders, "maybe the Good Place really wants us to fork."

"But this is terrible!" Tahani cries. "If anyone were to grow a penis, it should be you!"

Eleanor lowers her arms. "Not sure what you're trying to say there, babe."

"Darling, don't make this about you," says Tahani, gesturing melodramatically. "I'm the one with an unexpected peanut."

"Come on, it's not that bad. As ducks go, it's... surprisingly good-looking."

"No, no, this is my worst nightmare!" says Tahani, then stops. "Oh my God. We're in the Bad Place."

"Shirtballs," says Eleanor, looking down. "...We're still going to fork though, right?"


End file.
